Double The Humans, Double The Mischief
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Kristin and Jay team up to get revenge on the Twins for stressing out Prowl and Ultra Magnus. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Kristin and Jay, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Double The Humans, Double The Mischief**

"Are you sure they won't be mad about this?" Jay asked Kristin.

"If we do it where the others can't see, it'll be fine," she insisted.

Optimus was carrying both of them in his hands. "Everyone else is on patrol and Ratchet is in the medbay," he said. "I'll be in my office."

"Thanks, Optimus," Kristin said to him.

"Dad, are you certain Prowl and Ultra Magnus won't be mad?" Jay asked. Even though he knew the two wouldn't hurt him, he didn't feel sure about what Kristin had in mind.

Optimus chuckled, rubbing his son's head gently. "They won't be," he said reassuringly as he watched them head into the meeting room that Magnus and Prowl were in, discussing some things.

Prowl sighed as he shook his head. "I'm afraid I'm too stressed out to think on these matter properly, Ultra Magnus, sir," he said, keeping his tone both respectful and apologetic.

"I know the feeling, Prowl," said the commander of the Wreckers. "I'm not feeling so tip-top either."

"Hi, guys!"

At the familiar voice, the two turned to find Kristin and Jay come in. "Oh, hello, children," Ultra Magnus said with a kind smile.

"Hello, young ones," Prowl greeted them, a smile on his face too.

"Are you guys okay?" Kristin asked in concern.

"Oh, just a little stressed out," Ultra Magnus said dismissively. "Nothing we can't handle."

But Prowl saw Kristin wasn't buying that. "Is it the Twins again?" She asked.

Jay looked at her in confusion. "The Twins caused them to be stressed?" He asked.

"They like to play pranks on Prowl and give Ultra Magnus a hard time," she said to him. "Despite being good soldiers and will stand by us, they still like to be immature sometimes."

Ultra Magnus sighed. "I'm not sure how my patience is still intact after dealing with those two," he admitted.

Prowl nodded in agreement as one hand ran over his face. Kristin grinned and gently nudged Jay and pointed to Prowl's doorwings silently. Remembering she had told him that Prowl's doorwings were sensitive, Jay nodded and began climbing up Prowl's armor. Kristin did the same with Ultra Magnus' armor and carefully crawled under the commander's armor to his stomach. Both bots didn't notice until Ultra Magnus nearly jumped out of his chair and began laughing.

Prowl looked up in confusion. "Sir?" He asked.

"It's Kristin!" The commander of the Wreckers managed to say before he fell out of his seat and continued laughing.

Kristin giggled as she continued tickling him, knowing he wouldn't be mad at her. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" She said with a laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ultra Magnus laughed, unable to do much else while Kristin kept tickling him.

Jay, in the meantime, had reached Prowl's doorwings and began gently wiggling his fingers on them, making Prowl jump and begin laughing as well. "JAY! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" He begged. "My doorwings are too sensitive!"

Jay just giggled as he kept it up and Kristin was having a blast tickling Ultra Magnus.

A moment later, the door to the meeting room opened to allow two bots in before it closed again. The Twins looked at the scene before them and froze in surprise, shocked at seeing both Ultra Magnus and Prowl laughing their heads off while being tickled by Kristin and Jay respectively.

The Twins were about to speak when Kristin suddenly popped out from under Ultra Magnus' armor, instantly spotting the Twins and grinning. "You know, I think we should all make sure a certain pair of Twins don't say anything," she said.

"I couldn't agree more," Ultra Magnus said.

Kristin looked up at Jay. "Hey, Jay. Wanna trade partners?" She asked.

"Sure," the boy said as he climbed up Prowl's shoulder and the mech kindly helped him down to the floor. "Who gets which twin though?"

"May I suggest you and Jay get Sideswipe, Ultra Magnus, sir, while Kristin and I get Sunstreaker?" Prowl suggested.

"An excellent suggestion, soldier," Ultra Magnus agreed instantly.

The twins got what humans called a perfect deer-in-the-headlights look and before they could even try to make a break for it, Ultra Magnus grabbed Sideswipe and Prowl grabbed Sunstreaker. Kristin grinned. "Time for some overdue payback," she said.

"They feel what each other feels, right?" Jay asked.

"Oh, yeah," Kristin said, her grin getting bigger.

Prowl pinned Sunstreaker to the floor and looked at Kristin. "You start," he said to her.

The young girl instantly crawled under the yellow twin's armor and began tickling him. Sunstreaker jumped and began laughing, but he couldn't squirm much with Prowl pinning him down and wiggling his fingers into Sunstreaker's underarms.

Sideswipe was in a similar predicament with Ultra Magnus pinning him down and tickling his sides while Jay tickled the red twin's stomach. With the door being shut, the Twins had to suffer the tickle torture from the two mechs and humans. Jay then had an idea. "Where do you think their worst spots are?" He asked Ultra Magnus.

"Hmm," the Wrecker commander hummed thoughtfully. "Let's find out."

"Totally," Kristin agreed. "It's their fault you guys are so stressed out."

Sunstreaker looked at the girl. "Aw, come on, Kristin," he said.

She grinned. "Prowl's one of my best friends, guys, as is Magnus," she said. "Plus, I'm an honorary Wrecker."

Jay was curious about that. "What's an honorary Wrecker?" He asked.

"A title I gave to Kristin after she got both the twins for a prank they pulled on Prowl sometime back," Ultra Magnus explained.

"So she gets to boss them around?" The boy asked.

"You do too, Jay, being Optimus' son," Kristin said. "You're a mini-boss."

Jay grinned. "Yeah, I guess I am," he said.

"Well then, mini-boss, shall we find our captive's tickle spot?" Magnus asked with a smile.

"Yes, sir!" The boy said and then had a thought. "You know, Kristin's worst tickle spot is her neck. I wonder…,"

Magnus instantly caught on the boy's train of thought and both he and the young human began tickling Sideswipe's neck.

The squeal that left the red twin had them grinning. "Yup, we found it," Jay said with a giggle.

Sunstreaker didn't have time to beg as Kristin moved towards his stomach. "I remember you being very ticklish on your stomach," she said as she slid under his armor. "But is it your ultimate tickle spot?"

Prowl chuckled. "Kristin, why not try the center of his stomach?" He suggested.

The young girl immediately did so and Sunstreaker squealed as loud as his brother. "Don't let up for a bit, kids," Ultra Magnus said with a smile as he and Prowl helped the two out.

Optimus was outside the meeting room door and chuckled at hearing the Twins squealing like sparklings and hearing the children laugh and Prowl and Ultra Magnus laughing too.

Deciding to head back to his office, Optimus chuckled again. "Looks like the twins learned that double the human ticklers means double the mischief, or perhaps four times the mischief," he said to himself thoughtfully.

Oh, yes. The Twins were definitely realizing that.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
